Phone Calls:
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Prompt: Anonymous asked: I adore your Larry fics! Can you please write one about the X Factor/when they meet/first get together? Thanks! Larry Stylinson fluff


**Prompt: Anonymous asked: I adore your Larry fics! Can you please write one about the X Factor/when they meet/first get together? Thanks!**

**A/N:** So this just kinda happened, so let me know if you like it hun! :) thanks again for the prompt 3

* * *

"Mum, c-can you fall in love when you're 17?" I asked, my voice sounding smaller than I ever remembered hearing it.

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line and closed my eyes. My heart was beating much too fast, and my palms were covered in a cold sweat, I was terrified of how she's answer. It would make all of this too real, it would no longer be something I could try to ignore. But I guess that's for the best because it was driving me crazy and everyone could see that something was off. I needed to come to terms with my feelings, and the only person I could think of to talk to about this was my mum.

"Harry who are you in love with?" Shit, I was not expecting this right away.

Deep breath in and make sure your voice doesn't stutter too much, "Um, well you see it's not who you'd think right? Like it's a-uh b-boy." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "That's ok right? I can fall in love with a boy?"

I could hear a slight chuckle on the line and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Of course darling. You can fall in love with whoever, and I will support you no matter who they are. Now explain what these feelings are so we can see if you're in love with this boy. Wait, is he handsome? Because no son of mine will be crushing on anything less than a looker."

My cheeks went hot. "Mum!"

"Harry dear I just want you to have the best." I think of Louis and can't help but smile as I respond.

"Don't worry mum, he is. "

"Now tell me all about him!"

"Um.. well, basically…. whenever he touches me I get really happy, and I can't help but smile and my heart kinda jumps and it all sounds so cliche and cheesy but I just want to always be near him. Like when I see him and his perfection, I'm basically breathless. He is so fit mum, I've never seen anyone as attractive as him! He has these bright blue eyes, his hair is brown and kinda swoops over his forehead, like it's feathery if that makes any sense, and his smile, god mum, I don't know how someone can be so beautiful when they smile. He just lights up. And he's hilarious, cracks jokes all the time, he's 19 but doesn't act like it at all, and he always makes sure I feel okay before performing and when he hugs me I just want to find a way to burrow into his embrace so I never have to leave. And his feet smell awful and he's kind of a slob, but it doesn't really bother me." Shit I'm really rambling now, "He's absolutely perfect. His voice. God he never gets enough recognition for it, but it gives me goosebumps and he has become the most important person in my life in the span of what like two months? I'm terrified of these feelings but when I see him I just can't help but know that they're right, because if he's there it will all be ok. you know?" All I hear are quiet sniffs. "Mum? Are you alright?"

"Oh sweetie, you're in love! My baby Harry has grown up and he's in love! I'm so happy for you darling, will you tell me his name?"

Here it goes, no turning back after I've told my mum who he is. There's something about telling your mum something that makes it seem so concrete, like you know she'll never forget this, and probably bring it up to embarass you one day, but it's also one of the most therapeutic things you can do.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson." I breathed out, "I'm in love with Louis, and we're in a band together and I'm going to screw it all up."

"Oh darling you are not going to screw everything up! Just talk to him, I'm sure if he's as amazing as you say, the two of you can work something out. You will not ruin anything by admitting to your feelings."

I could feel tears starting to gather in my eyes and sniffed quietly, "But what if I lose him? I can't lose him mum." the tears started to travel down my cheeks as I thought of the worst possible outcome.

"Just think about it. You'll have to be honest at some point, you can't keep these feelings hidden forever, they'll tear you apart." My head tipped back to meet the white wall behind the couch I was curled into.

"They already are! I just don't know if I'm strong enough to tell him."

"Then think about it. Ah darling I have to go! Gemma needs me to pick her up, I'm so sorry! Call me whenever you want and we'll keep talking alright?"

"Sure mum, tell Gem I say hi." we exchanged our goodbyes and I let my phone drop beside me. I tried to control my breathing and stop my tears before the inevitable moment when I'd have to leave the room.

"You do know that I'd never leave you right?" My head jerked up at the voice. Louis was leaning against the door jam, hands in his pockets, eye shining with unshed tears. Shit.

"Wait, h-how much did you hear?"

"I came in when you asked if you could fall in love at 17."

"No! You weren't supposed to hear that! You're not supposed to know! I can't take you hating me!" My heart was constricting, my stomach felt like a brick and I was breathing short, shallow breaths. I just ruined everything. The tear that I had tried to stop were now falling down my cheeks at a rapid pace, the warm water dripping off my chin onto my shirt. "Please don't hate me." I whisper pathetically.

I hear him walk over to the couch and feel him sit next to me, his arm resting on my shoulders, his other hand reaching under my chin so I have no choice but to look at him. His eyes were soft but determined.

"Harry, I will never hate you. I promise. Will you let me talk for a minute? I think this is my one adult moment of the month." A smile creeped its way onto my face and I couldn't help the watery chuckle that fell from my lips.

"Harry you're perfect. And I never thought it was possible to get so deeply connected to one person in such a short amount of time. When I tried out for the X-Factor I thought I'd be able to express the love I feel for singing, but I also found that I have a love for something else too, and I want to express that. Harry Styles, I love you. You're my everything and the fact that you feel the same way feels just as good as when the three judges said yes."

"You love me? Like the way I love you? Like boyfriends love? Right? We're not talking about best friends love right?" Louis laughed and used his thumbs to softly brush the tears from my cheeks. I couldn't help but blush.

"Of course I love you. And just to be clear, I was talking about boyfriend love. So Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" I probably looked like an idiot nodding as excitedly as I was, but I didn't really care.

"Yes please. I'd love to be your boyfriend." He smiled and leaned closer to me, close enough that I could feel his breath against my lips and when he leaned in I couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to play with the soft hair on his neck as he placed his around my waist. As our lips moved against one another I couldn't help but smile, which grew wider as Louis licked at my lips and gently tugged at my bottom lip. He pulled away.

"Do you want to smile or make out?" He asked against my lips. I answered by pressing my lips back against his, and slowly opening my mouth to his tongue. As he licked into my mouth I couldn't help but moan softly, my fingers tugging at his hair to try and bring him closer.

When we broke for air I whispered against his lips, "I love you" and felt my stomach jump as he pulled me onto his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. He smiled up at me and intertwined the fingers of our left hand, "I love you too" he said as he pulled me down for another kiss.


End file.
